Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure
Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure is the twenty-sixth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Brave New Digital World and followed by Motorcycle Madness. Plot Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta are swallowed up by the data stream and teleported above a pit of blackness, where they fall. They survive, but are knocked out, and when they wake up they find houses with dish cloths on top of them. Renamon notices the tree branches are pointing in one direction. Rika becomes annoyed when Kazu and Kenta fall asleep again. Then a windstorm comes up, explaining the tree branches. The dish cloths are either to protect the houses or gauge how strong the wind is. As flying debris threatens to crush the four, destroying anything it smashes into, they enter a house where they meet Jijimon and Babamon, two Mega level Digimon who are married. They fight each other for entertainment when the wind is blowing. Babamon suggests fighting the others, but when Renamon says they'll have to go through her, they decide to make some food instead. Kazu and Kenta think Jijimon and Babamon are their kind of Digimon. They take a bath and sing horribly. As Rika and Renamon enter a room where they can't hear them, they decide to look for Calumon when the wind dies. Somewhere else in the digital world, Calumon is hit by a data stream. Kazu and Kenta have a nightmare where Jijimon and Babamon turn out to be evil. They sneak upstairs to the door and listen to them as they say how nice it is to spend a day not fighting because of Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta. Next day, the wind dies, and as Rika and Renamon leave, taking a dish cloth to fly up the cliff as a kite, Kazu and Kenta stay behind and ask Jijimon and Babamon if they can be their partners. Jijimon and Babamon say "Digi Modify" as if they were the tamers, and Kazu and Kenta fight each other as "BlackWarKazumon" and "MegaMightyKentamon", saying these would be the names of their digivolved forms. Eventually Rika and Renamon return and tell Kazu and Kenta to come with them. Jijimon and Babamon don't want their so-called partners to leave and try to stop them, but Renamon knocks them down the stairs. As they fly the kite up the cliff, Jijimon and Babamon grab one of its tails, but eventually let go and fall back into their house. They get bored and resume their fighting, while Calumon randomly flies by their house. Notes *This episode has no antagonist *For the first time, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon do not appear in this episode Quotes :Renamon: The world has changed since I left. Look at how barren it's become. :Rika: Yeah, this is kinda how I pictured the inside of Kazu's head. :Rika: (upon seeing the food) Holy cow! Nothing special? :Jijimon: Hey, I TOLD you we should have made holy cow! :Renamon: (about Kazu and Kenta) Good thing we can't hear them singing in here. I thought my eardrums would bleed. :Renamon: I've been thinking. :Rika: Uh-oh. :Renamon: Very funny. Trivia *"BlackWarKazumon" is a reference to BlackWarGreymon from the second season *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. *This is the only time Renamon lays down of her own accord, as she usually sleeps sitting up. The only other times she lays down are when she is knocked to the ground or receives heavy damage from an enemy or when she is in the form of Kyubimon. Category:Episodes